Sober
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Ada dua lelaki yang bisa gila demi Levi. Mereka mabuk akan Levi, mabuk yang membikin gila. Eruri! Ereri! Riren. Eren x Levi. Slash.


**Disclaimer; Shingeki no Kyojin ****© Hajime Isayama**

_"Hanya sebuah fanwork, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatannya."_

* * *

**_Sober_**

* * *

Levi Ackerman seperti kelelawar.

Malam hari ia akan bekerja. Mengais rezeki sampai pagi. Seperti biasa, hanya seorang bartender dalam usia 30-an yang menawan. Bekerja dalam lingkup gay bar yang pada siang hari berkamuflase menjadi restoran cepat saji.

Levi awalnya hanya pelanggan tetap bar itu hingga seseorang menawarinya bekerja di sana. Anehnya Levi langsung menerima tawaran itu dan berpikir setidaknya ini pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari pada menjadi gigolo.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Levi adalah mantan host yang laku keras. Dan di akhir masanya sebagai host papan atas, ia akhirnya lelah dengan pekerjaan segampang menusuk lubang surgawi wanita dan mendapatkan uang yang ia inginkan. Berkat pekerjaannya itu juga membuatnya berkali-kali harus dilaporkan ke polisi oleh suami-suami wanita jalang yang dikencaninya karena dianggap sebagai penjahat.

Sampai akhirnya ia melarikan diri.

Sejujurnya Levi lelah menjadi bulan-bulanan bibir wanita yang penuh gincu. Dengan parfum mereka yang menyengat menusuk hidung. Dan akhirnya ia bersyukur bisa masuk ke gay bar dan ditawari kerja.

Karena Levi juga gay.

Walaupun Levi tak minat kerja murah seperti ini, tapi ia mulai menikmatinya. Tugasnya hanya menyajikan minum, memegang _shaker_, bergaya _cool_ dan keren, lalu pelanggan pria akan menawarnya.

Pesonanya tetap tidak hilang di sini.

Tapi Levi tak semurah itu. Tak semurah kedipan mata dan mau diajak tidur. Levi tetap ingin bayaran mahal.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Erwin Smith. Si lelaki parlente yang berniat membelinya dari bos, _dulu_, dan sekarang ia tergiur. Dengan senang hati ia mencampakkan pria-pria pemujanya dan tidur menjengking minta ditusuk junior Erwin. Lalu dilempari uang dolar sebanyak yang ia mau.

Hidupnya mungkin tidak buruk.

Erwin adalah pria yang tampan dan _gentle_. Levi bukannya tidak jatuh cinta, hanya ia belum benar-benar cinta. Erwin harus tahu bahwa ia bukan pria yang murah. Itu saja.

Dan mengingat Erwin membuatnya ingin segera pulang, sedangkan jam kerjanya masih begitu panjang di hari terakhirnya ini. Hari terakhirnya yang benar-benar terakhir sebagai bartender. _Thanks to_ Erwin yang sudah membelinya sekaligus gedung bar ini. Ia cukup kaya dan gila demi Levi. Di hari terakhir ini bahkan Erwin sempat menawarinya untuk menjemput, tapi Levi menolak dengan alasan tidak tahu kapan bar akan tutup.

Dan kenapa Levi berharap ada keributan di bar ini supaya ia bisa pulang cepat?

Yeah. Tapi semoga doanya dikabulkan.

Lalu mejanya diketuk. Seorang pria muda usia 20-an yang sangat dikenalnya ada di sana. Duduk dengan mata hijau layu. Tapi tampannya tak hilang. Ia adalah Eren Yeager, pelanggan setianya.

Tapi mereka tak pernah tidur bersama.

Levi tak suka anak kecil.

"Levi-_san_, apa benar ini hari terakhirmu?" Ia bertanya. Sepertinya mabuk.

Pria itu masih nyentrik dengan gaya anak muda. Bukan selera Levi.

"Yeah. Ini hari terakhirku." Levi angkat bahu. "Minum biasa?"

"Mmn." Bocah itu mengangguk. "Levi-_saaaan_." Lalu kepalanya jatuh ke meja. Dan ia jatuh pingsan begitu saja.

Levi terkejut. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh _shaker-_nya.

"Tch! Doaku terkabul?"

Kesempatan itu diambil Levi untuk langsung masuk ke dalam dan minta izin dengan manager. Ia akan beralasan bahwa Eren harus diantar pulang karena bocah itu suka membikin keributan dikala mabuk berat. Levi tahu karena ia adalah kesayangan bos, bahkan managernya yang galak pun tidak akan bisa memarahinya. Lagipula ia tak sabar bertemu Erwin dan ia punya alasan untuk pulang cepat.

Anak muda itu masih pada posisi saat Levi kembali. Levi sudah berganti pakaian dengan lebih santai. _Sweater_ tipis musim panas warna krem tanpa syal. Dan celana _baggy_ moka. Ia segera mengalungkan lengan Eren ke bahunya.

"Ayo, pulang," ucapnya, lebih untuk diri sendiri.

Begitu sampai pada pintu keluar, Levi membawa bocah itu menjauh dari area gedung bar dan mulai mengambil ponsel.

"Aku akan melemparnya ke dalam taksi. Dan pulang."

"Levi-_saaaan_," racau Eren. Mengalungkan tangan erat-erat ke leher Levi. "Apa benar kau akan menikah?"

"Oi!" protes Levi. _Menikah? Dengan Erwin? Boleh juga._

Eren mendongak. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Levi mendesah. "Ya."

Dan Levi merasa tolol karena ia menanggapi orang mabuk. Ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya, namun Eren berdiri sempoyongan, dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tidak boleh menikah," katanya serius.

Levi meliriknya. "Kau tidak mabuk?" Ia mendesah, tahu bahwa Eren mabuk walau tidak sepenuhnya. "Kau tidak cukup mabuk untuk pingsan. Jadi kau pura-pura?"

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

"Kau butuh 10 tahun lagi untuk menikah denganku, bocah," balas Levi dengan melunak.

"Kau lebih baik mati dari pada menikah dengan orang lain."

Levi tidak mengernyit takut sama sekali. "Oi! Oi! Kalau kau meracau seperti itu artinya kau mabuk, kan? Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus diam, dan aku akan memanggil taksi untukmu."

Levi memulai panggilan. Tidak mengindahkan bagaimana Eren menatapnya. Ia sudah dalam sambungan telepon ketika tiba-tiba ada dua orang pria yang menyeretnya menjauh ke gang sempit tanpa sempat ia melawan.

"Siapa kalian?" Levi melepaskan diri dari mereka. Lalu menatap Eren yang dengan tenang mengikutinya. "Oi! Siapa dua orang ini?"

Tatapan Eren saat itu sangat datar. Levi merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Eren Yeager adalah mahasiswa dari universitas terkemuka yang berada di tengah kota. Pria muda itu memang pelanggan setia bar tempatnya bekerja. Eren adalah pribadi yang ramah dan kikuk. Kadang-kadang ceroboh akan dirinya sendiri dan selalu menuruti apa yang ia katakan ketika mereka bertemu di bar.

Dan Eren yang ia lihat sekarang sangat bertolakbelakang. Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Lakukan dengan cepat."

Kedua orang itu langsung memegangi lengan Levi. Sementara Eren mendekat dan menjambak rambut Levi sampai mendongak menatapnya. Sesungguhnya Eren sudah sangat mencintai Levi dari semua pertemuan-pertemuan mereka, namun Levi tak pernah menjawab cintanya.

"Harusnya aku," gumam Eren tiba-tiba.

Levi mengernyitkan dahi, Eren membalasnya dengan senyuman kering. Dan Levi membelalakkan mata ketika merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk perutnya. Ketika ia menunduk, ia melihat tangan Eren memegang gagang pisau dengan bilah yang hampir sepenuhnya tertanam di sana.

Levi tersentak. _Shock_ dan sakit. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya tercekik di tenggorokannya. Ia tak bisa bernapas.

_Kenapa?_

Eren mendekatkan wajahnya sejajar dengan Levi lalu mendorong pisaunya lebih dalam. Levi merintih. Namun Eren memeluk kepala pria itu seperti yang pernah ia inginkan dulu. Kali ini mimpinya terwujud meski dengan situasi yang menyedihkan.

Dengan sisa tenaga, Levi menendangnya menjauh, dengan pisau yang ikut tercabut dari perutnya. Pria di sebelahnya segera memukul kepala Levi sampai pria itu hampir pingsan.

"Keparat!" Eren meludah. Dan bangun. "Lepaskan dia!"

Kedua anak buahnya melepaskan Levi yang sudah oleng.

"Kalian boleh pergi." Suara Eren begitu dingin.

Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Levi, dan ia segera mencengkeram kepala pria itu dan membenturkannya ke pohon berkali-kali. Saat melihat wajah Levi yang penuh darah, ia merasa jijik. Levi masih mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti dengan situasi. Dan Eren makin marah.

Maka Levi ditarik berdiri. Didorong sampai punggung menabrak pohon. Lalu Eren memukul lukanya kuat-kuat sampai Levi muntah darah. Eren benar-benar tak tahan. Napasnya kembang kempis. Dengan murka mencengkeram luka di perut Levi menggunakan tangannya sampai Levi menjerit kesakitan. Dan Eren langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Kau. Pantas. Mati."

"K-Kenapa?" Levi merasa tercekik dan merintih. Dunia di sekitarnya telah berputar-putar.

Eren tetap marah.

Mata Levi saat itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak takut. Mata itu tetap tajam.

Eren benci mengakuinya. Eren benci mengakui bahwa seluruh yang ada pada pria itu sangat ia sukai. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Menciumi Levi dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Meski dengan lemah Levi berusaha melawan, tapi Eren jauh lebih kuat.

"Maaf, Levi. Maaf." Eren meracau. Lalu tertawa seperti orang tak waras. Lalu menciumi Levi dari bibir, hidung, pipi dan dahi berkali-kali. Sambil mengecap rasa darah.

"K-Kau gila," kata Levi.

Eren berhenti. Tersenyum lemah.

"Kau benar," katanya.

Eren telah gila atas diri Levi.

Mendengar Levi akan menikah rasanya seperti jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Maka yang ia lakukan ini adalah pemyembuh luka. Mencium Levi adalah cumbu. Sebanyak apa pun akan Eren lakukan agar ia tetap hidup.

Eren tak bisa menahan. Levi tak bisa melawan. Dalam ciuman sepihak itu, Levi pasrah. Apalagi saat Eren menelusup kan jarinya yang penuh darah masuk meremas miliknya. Tangannya bermain dengan lihai seperti seorang pro. Levi menggelinjang antara sakit dan nikmat. Levi basah. Ciuman mereka pun tak lepas. Dan Levi dipaksa melenguh. Lalu Eren melepaskannya tiba-tiba. Mundur. Levi terhuyung dan Eren cepat-cepat menangkap penuh bebannya.

"E-Eren ..."

Eren membalasnya dengan pelukan erat. Begitu eratnya sampai terasa meremukkan.

"Levi-_san_. Levi-_san_."

Levi tersenyum kering. Napasnya sudah terputus-putus. Dan ia merasa benci dengan Eren Yeager. Kalau saja ia bukan bocah, mungkin ia juga akan jatuh cinta padanya.

Sayang sekali ...

"Aku akan menikah. J-Jadi menyingkirlah, Eren."

Bahu Eren menegang di atasnya. Detik berikutnya, ia mendengar Eren berteriak dengan sangat kuat bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk perutnya berkali-kali. Levi tak sempat menjerit, meski semuanya sangat menyakitkan.

Erwin menunggunya di rumah. Apa ia bisa kembali?

Eren? Bagaimana dengan Eren?

Tapi Levi hanya bisa terdiam di sana, menikmati akhir napasnya hingga semuanya terasa runtuh.

Juga hatinya.

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
